An angle grinder, also called a grinding machine or a disc grinding tool, is a hand-held power tool which is mainly used to cut, grind, and brush grind metal, stone, etc.
However, the currently known angle grinder has a complex structure and, as such, the assembly time thereof is too long. Further, the angle grinder does not facilitate detachment and repair by a user.
Otherwise, the angle grinder is provided with a circuit board therein for controlling the motor. The circuit board is provided with a circuit element which generates a lot of heat in the housing after working for a long time. If the heat cannot be dissipated in time, the use time of the circuit element and the whole angle grinder may be effected.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.